Monodrama
by biacht
Summary: Ketika hati sudah dimabuk cinta, ketika itu pula raga dan jiwa akan dengan mudah dipermainkan. Ketika itu pula akal dengan mudah disabotase secara halus dengan perkataan – perkataan manis tiada habis. [CHANBAEK/WARNING! GS FOR UKE!]


**Monodrama**

 **By Biacht**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun **

**Genre : Hurt, Angst**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : GS FOR UKE!**

 **Dont like? Dont Read. No bashing and Flaming.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" _ **Cinta adalah suatu perasaan terindah yang pernah diciptakan di muka bumi ini"**_ adalah frasa termunafik yang pernah ada menurut seorang Byun Baekhyun. Orang – orang dipaksa untuk berfikiran sedemekian rupa dan memiliki _mindset_ jikalau memang cinta benar – benar merupakan hal terindah. Padahal mereka tidak pernah sadar, mereka – mereka semua yang terjerumus dalam pemikiran kolot dan bodoh seperti itu justrulah orang – orang yang akan pada akhirnya merasakan sakit. Karena orang dengan rasa cinta dan sayang yang lebih besar dalam suatu hubungan akan menanggung sakit berkali – kali lipat saat akhir yang mereka inginkan tidaklah sesuai dengan ekspektasi.

Bicara tentang ekspektasi. Ekspektasi dalam kategori cinta pasti hanyalah satu. Pernikahan. Memang siapa yang tidak mau menikah? Orang bodoh mana yang tidak mau menikah? Ada. Orang itu ada. Byun Baekhyun.

Pernikahan bukanlah hal yang indah untuknya. Pernikahan hanya membawa kesengsaraan. Pihak yang harus selalu mengalah dalam sebuah pernikahan adalah wanita. Dan harga dirinya sebagai wanita tidak pernah membenarkan itu. Wanita harus rela melepas karir mereka demi komitmen pernikahan. Yang mana yang kita bicarakan ini adalah sebuah karir. Tidak ada kata mudah dalam proses karir. Dimanapun dan apapun pekerjaanmu.

Dan wanita – wanita bodoh itu rela menuruti perkataan suami mereka untuk melepas karirnya hanya untuk keberlangsungan pernikahan yang mungkin bahkan tidak tahu umurnya sampai berapa.

Mereka akan dengan senang hati diperbudak oleh keputusan- keputusan tidak masuk akal pihak lelaki. Namun itu tentu saja tidak berlangsung lama. Tentu saja itu semua hanya akan manis pada awalnya. Akhirnya? Lihatlah mereka yang pernikahannya sudah memasuki umur matang. Adu argumen bahkan sudah seperti jadwal berdoa, wajib dan teratur. Mengerikan bukan?

Baekhyun tersenyum samar sembari memegang gelas tinggi wine ditangan kirinya. Ia menyibak tirai balkon apartemennya. Memanjakan mata dengan lalu lalang kendaraan dan lampu berpendar di berbagai tempat di padatnya malam Manhattan. Angin dengan hembusan kecang yang sedari tadi menerpa kulit mulusnya tidak ia hiraukan.

Cinta itu membuat buta, memang benar adanya. Ketika hati sudah dimabuk cinta, ketika itu pula raga dan jiwa akan dengan mudah dipermainkan. Ketika itu pula akal dengan mudah disabotase secara halus dengan perkataan – perkataan manis tiada habis.

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

" _Kau duniaku, Baekhyun-ah."_

" _Night, sleep well Byun Baekhyun. Jangan lupa berdoa oke? Aku mencintaimu."_

" _Akan selalu ada namamu dalam semua doa yang kulantukan, Bee."_

" _Ayo kita punya anak sayang!"_

" _Hey, apa aneh jika aku semakin sayang padamu?"_

" _Aku merasa ada di fase benar – benar mencintaimu hari ini Baekhyun! Apakah itu normal?"_

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk wanita yang sudah berusia 28 tahun itu, cengkramannya pada gelas wine semakin mengerat. Sehingga rasanya akan mulai retak dan pecah. Gelasnya dan juga hatinya.

" _Itu normal Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terkekeh, "aku juga sering merasakannya, rasanya ketika aku melihatmu aku menemukan tujuanku untuk hidup. Seperti ada sebuah cahaya yang mengelilingi wajahmu. Mungkin seperti cahaya anugerah yang ada di film – film?"_

" _Eyy, kau berlebihan nona mungil."_

" _Yaa! Jangan panggil aku mungil!"_

Baekhyun terkekeh miris. Dia paling benci jika _lelakinya atau mungkin orang yang pernah menjadi lelakinya_ itu memanggilnya mungil. Hey, dia tidak semungil itu! Enak saja dia mengatainya mungil, tidak tahu apa seberapa besar penderitaan pergelangan kaki wanita jika sudah memakai heels. Menyebalkan!

" _C-chanyeol a-ahh pelan...pelan" Baekhyun menangkup rahang Chanyeol ketika merasakan pria itu seolah terburu – buru ketika mencumbui lehernya._

" _Aku sudah tidak tahan sayang, kau ini memakai parfum apa sih? Kenapa wanginya jadi enak begini?"_

 _Protesan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Wanita itu lalu mengedipkan sebalah mata, berusaha menggoda suaminya._

" _Aku memang sengaja mengantinya dengan aroma vanilla, karena aku tahu lelakiku menyukai aroma itu." Bisik Baekhyun, ia lalu menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda belahan bibir tebal Chanyeol yang separuh terbuka karena tidak menyangka ternyata istrinya ini pandai menggoda._

" _Kau habis malam ini, Park Baekhyun." Suara berat sarat nafsu Chanyeol menjadi pembicaraan terakhir mereka malam itu karena bibir keduanya telah sibuk beradu. Melumat, menjilat, menggigit._

" _E-enghh... " lenguh Baekhyun._

 _Lidah Chanyeol berputar – putar seperti kehilangan arah di area dada Baekhyun. Atau mungkin sengaja? Chanyeol membawa lidahnya untuk menjilat memutari dada Baekhyun tanpa sama sekali menyentuh pucaknya, membuat Baekhyun harus rela menahan birahinya karena tingkah bangsat suaminya ini._

" _Chan-ahh jangan...ssh oh!"_

 _Baekhyun memekik kaget saat merasakan putingnya dikulum kasar hingga menimbulkan suara decakan halus. Begitu pula ketika puting satunya dipilin pelan oleh telunjuk dan ibu jari Chanyeol._

" _Jangan apa sayang, hm?" Chanyeol sengaja tidak menjauhkan bibirnya dari puting Baekhyun. Ia tau Baekhyun akan belingsatan ketika putingnya itu bergetar saat terkena bibir Chanyeol._

" _Kau bajingan tampan." Baekhyun bergumam lirih, ia sudah kehabisan nafas karena putingnya dieksplor habis oleh Chanyeol._

" _Aku bajinganpun, kau tetap mencintaikukan?" Chanyeol menampilkan senyum brengseknya yang sialan membuat Baekhyun lupa daratan saat itu._

Aku bajingan pun, kau tetap mencintaiku...

Aku bajingan pun, kau tetap mencintaiku...

Aku bajingan pun, kau tetap mencintaiku...

Aku bajingan pun, kau tetap mencintaiku...

Aku bajingan pun, kau tetap mencintaiku...

Ya, kau berubah menjadi bajingan terbajingan pun aku tetap mencintaimu. Tetap melantukan namamu dalam setiap doa dan harapanku. Aku masih dan selalu tidak pernah lupa berdoa untuk semua kebahagianmu dan semua kelancaran dalam hidup, Chanyeol-ah.

Meski kau sudah membuatku sampai sebenci ini dengan yang namanya cinta dan juga komitmen.

Meski kau sudah membuatku seolah menjadi wanita mati rasa yang hidupnya tidak normal karena tidak lagi bisa memiliki rasa cinta.

Meski kau sudah menebarkan racun ketakutan padaku untuk lagi berkomitmen karena aku terlalu takut untuk ditinggalkan.

Kau tau aku selalu takut dengan perpisahan, aku selalu takut untuk ditinggalkan. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan itu?

Setelah semua janji yang kita buat bersama. Setelah semua harapan yang kita rangkai bersama.

Suara roda koper yang bergesekan dengan lantai kayu menyapa gendang telingan Baekhyun, wanita itu menoleh setelah 30 menit merasa beku terkena angin karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah mengepak semuanya, mungkin hanya beberapa alat di studioku yang belum bisa kuangkut karena mobil Kyungsoo tidak akan muat. Mobilku sedang berada di bengkel, jadi kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Baekhyun lagi – lagi tersenyum dan mengangguk. Pandangan sedari tadi ia fokuskan pada koper merah yang berada tidak jauh dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, terserah padamu Chanyeol."

Chanyeol berdehem dan meletakkan map tipis di meja kecil di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti sudah mengerti isinya tanpa perlu kujelaskan. Kuharap kau tidak mempersulitnya, Byun Baekhyun."

"Byun?" Baekhyun tertawa. Siapapun yang mendengar pasti mengerti jika tawa ini bukanlah jenis tawa yang bahagia.

"Serius kau memanggilku Byun? Bahkan sebelum kita bercerai?"

Chanyeol mendengus kasar, "Jangan kekanakan dan jangan mulai lagi. Kyungsoo membawa Cani, aku tidak ingin suara pertengkaran kita membuat Cani rewel dan bangun dari tidurnya."

Baekhyun tertegun, untuk beberapa saat ia merasa kehilangan kemampuanna untuk berbicara.

"Ya..." lirihnya.

"Ya, maafkan aku karena sudah bersikap tidak dewasa. Pulanglah Chanyeol, ini sudah malam. Kasihan Kyungsoo dan juga Cani."

Chanyeol kembali mendengus dan membalik badan sembari menggeret kopernya.

"Chanyeol..." bisikan Baekhyun mengehentikan langkah pria itu.

"Semoga kau selalu dilindungi, semoga kau selalu bahagia. Aku tidak pernah berniat memusuhimu, aku hanya perlu waktu. Untuk semua kesalahan kata yang pernah terucap, untuk semua bentakan yang pernah aku lontarkan dan untuk semua kesalahan – kesalahan fatal yang tidak lagi bisa kau tolerir hingga kau meninggalkan aku, aku minta maaf." Baekhyun menelan ludah, lalu kembali tenggelam dalam hingar bingar malam Manhattan.

"Tapi ingat, Tuhan tidak pernah tidur. Karma selalu datang pada orang yang sudah memanggilnya."

 **END**

* * *

Singkat? Yes memang.

Untuk seseorang diluar sana yang entah mungkin membaca atau mungkin juga tidak akan pernah membaca. I do pray for you, i really do. Untuk semua momen yang pernah kita lewati, untuk semua harapan dan juga doa yang pernah kita panjatkan bersama. Aku benar – benar berterima kasih. Semoga bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dengan tidak lagi menyakiti apa yang tidak seharusnya disakiti. Hubungan ini memang hanyalah sebuah drama, tapi tidak dengan rasa sakit yang pernah digoreskan. Aku tidak pernah merasakan dendam. Tapi semua wanita pasti akan sampai dalam fase ketika mereka ingin membuat apa yang menyakiti mereka merasa menyesal karena telah meninggalkan mereka :) Please. Be Happy.

Ngetiknya ngebut karena kepikirannya juga mendadak. Typos dimana – mana harap dimaklumi.

Dear No One? Entah kapan lanjut.

Boleh kritik tapi gunakan bahasa yang sopan ya, mari tidak saling menyakiti. Jangan lupa reviewsnya, readers kesayangan bi /emot lope as usual/ 3

Xoxo,

 **Biacht**


End file.
